darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seath the Scaleless
Seath the Scaleless is a boss in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Location Encountered in the The Duke's Archives and the Crystal Cave. Plot The Chosen Undead must confront Seath in order to retrieve his Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard, necessary to satiate the Lordvessel. Lore The albino dragon, Seath the Scaleless, betrayed his own kin by aiding Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, during the war with the Everlasting Dragons.Opening narration. He acquired the Primordial Crystal; a sacred treasure pillaged when he turned on the ancient dragons, granting him immortality and making him a "true Undead."Big Hat Logan dialogue. Gwyn awarded Seath with Dukedom for his role during the war and gave him a fragment of a Lord Soul.Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard description. During his time as Duke, Seath became obsessed with his experiments and research, amassing countless tomes and was eventually driven mad.Archive Tower Cell Key description. The Channelers, sorcerers under Seath's command, traveled to far lands in order to acquire more specimens.Robe of the Channelers description. Amongst those captured were maidens.Archive Tower Giant Cell Key description. Many "mistakes" resulted in the process of Seath's experiments.Pisaca enemy notes. The six eyes of the Channelers compensated for Seath's lack of sight.Six-Eyed Helm of the Channelers description. Crystal Soldiers populate the fortress, as well as a few Serpent Soldiers to help guard the prison. Seath is said to be the grandfather of SorceryMoonlight Greatsword description. and is the object of the infamous sorcerer, Logan's, obsession. Seath's creations include the Pisaca, Moonlight Butterfly, and Crystal Ember.Moonlight Butterfly Horn description.Crystal Ember description. Notes *When first encountered in The Duke's Archives, he is invincible due to the Primordial Crystal. He inevitably kills the player.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36fhLEcELVY Loss of souls and humanity can be avoided by wearing a Ring of Sacrifice, but if he kills the player through curse, then a Rare Ring of Sacrifice is needed to avoid penalties. In addition, it is possible to travel back through the fog door to avoid being killed by Seath, however, the player must return at a later time and accept death in order to progress, no matter how much the player attacks or tanks him. *Seath's attacks can go through the fog wall in his first encounter. *When trying to obtain the Moonlight Greatsword it is best to attack the tip of the tail, as the area around midway through the tail is considered his body. Thus dealing damage to this area will not help in acquiring the Moonlight Greatsword. Strategies Staying at his side makes it easier to stay out of the area-of-effect of his breath attacks, and he won't be able to hit with his claws or tail as easily. Video It is also possible to use only a bow against Seath with great success. Get a good distance away from him and it is possible to get 4-5 shots in before he gets too close. The only real danger in this strategy is when running past Seath to gain some distance. His only long range specific attack is the far curse beam. That means if players stay at a distance, one can lure him to fire the beam and charge his defenseless body. Crystal curse explosion triggers when the player cannot be reached by any of Seath's other attacks; usually when situated behind Seath with the tails just out of reach. One strategy is to begin sprinting a good distance away from him once he arches forward to charge a ball of magic. A second approach would be to develop a high enough curse resistance and block some of the erupting crystals. Immediately heal the damage received before he executes his tail swipes/slams. A good strategy for acquiring the Moonlight Greatsword is when Seath himself breaks the Primordial Crystal. Wait behind the crystal until Seath starts to rear up his head for any of the Curse Beam attacks. Just before he fires it, start sprinting left or right around the sides and towards his tail. Seath will break the crystal and stun himself, giving the player ample opportunity to attack his tail three to four times. Make sure Seath's tail isn't clipping in the wall before trying. Video Also keep in mind that Seath has almost three times the resistance to Magic as he has to, say Fire or Lightning. Therefore Sorcery, Enchanted, and Magic weapons do less damage. A maximized Pyromancy Flame with either Combustion or Great Combustion will burn off the tail in one to three hits, as well as giving the player better control of where to hit the tail. Boss Information Attacks Close Curse Beam The first of Seath's Curse Beams: Seath will fire a beam from his mouth in a circular arc close to his body, and crystals will erupt from the ground around where the beam touched. Breath Crystal The crystals that erupts form the ground after each Curse Beam attack, they are unblockable and deal continuous damage, as well as curse build up. Crystal Curse Explosion Seath's most dangerous attack: he will begin charging briefly, and will then erupt crystals from his body in all directions. This crystal eruption is even more damaging than the others and, of course, much harder to evade. The only way to avoid it is to get quite far away from Seath's body, out of range of the eruption. Tail Thrash Seath will attack with his tails if the player stays near one of his three tails for too long. There are two variations of this attack, one where Seath repeatedly slams his tails onto the ground, and the other where he sweeps them. These can hit multiple times, stunlocking the player. This attack has considerable range, but it can be reduced by cutting off Seath's tail. Far Cursebeam The same effect as the Close Curse Beam, except this is fired in a circular arc further away from Seath's body. Straight Cursebeam The last of the different Curse Beam types, Seath fires a beam in a straight line from the base of his body to the end of the room, in the direction the player is standing. Left or Right Hand Swipe Seath will swipe his left or right hand at the player. This is incredibly damaging and can only be blocked by high stability shields, but fairly easy to dodge since his hand hitbox is small. Defenses Drops Achievements/Trophies Gallery chosen undead confronts seath.jpg|The Chosen Undead confronts Seath close up of seath.jpg|Close up of Seath fighting seath.jpg|Fighting Seath front view of seath.jpg|Front view of Seath seath betrays his own kind.jpg|Seath betrays his own kind seath in a rage.jpg|Seath in a rage Seath Tail.png|Seath's severed tail seath the scaleless02.jpg|First encounter Seath the Scaleless.jpg|As seen in the opening cutscene SeathCA.jpg|Concept art Seath intro.png Videos Dark Souls OST - Seath the Scaleless Seath Intro|Seath the Scaleless' boss intro Trivia *Respawning at the prison bonfire is tied to the room, and not dying to Seath. This means that being killed by Seath while outside the room will not move the player to the prison. **Similarly, if Big Hat Logan kills the player in this area, they will be moved to the prison. *If the player cuts off Seath's tail it may not disappear, and will persist after Seath has been killed. *Despite being blind, the Hush Sorcery and Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring do not allow the player to avoid detection by Seath. *Seath shares his name with a character seen in the King's Field series. References Footnotes Category:Dark Souls: Bosses Category:Dark Souls: Storyline